Saving Me
by unixie
Summary: An eighteen year old girl moves in with Greg...yeah. Lots of fun...prolly a little bit a weirdness. Read the story if you wanna know more. P.S. she's not his daughter!
1. The Airport

Disclaimer: I do not own House tears , or any other characters from the show House M.D. I do, in fact, own the characters that will appear in this story, but do not appear on the regular seasons of House M.D.

A/N: I'm doing a chapter story. If it gets too stupid, please stop me before I drive y'all crazy with my foolishness. I've had the idea for a few months now and wanted to put it in writing (or maybe I should say typing). Please enjoy! Also, please, don't burn me too bad. I LOVE REVIEWS! The girl is from the Bahamas because it was the easiest for me to write, since I live here. Most of you guys reading this don't know me/aren't Bahamian, so this would probably be interesting for you to read (hopefully! sweats ). O well.

The ducklings, and Dr. Wilson were gathered in House's office. Their discussion was on one of Wilson's new cancer patients who had recently taken a turn for the worse. The suspicion was that she probably did not have cancer at all, but something else. After some arguing, House sent each member of his team to an assigned job. When Wilson turned to leave, House called back.

"And you...will go to the airport."

"The airport?" Wilson asked slowly.

House immediately went into sarcastic mode.

"Ya. Did I stutter? I don't think so."

Wilson rubbed his forehead. He knew that he would never get used to this.

"Okay, House. Why do you want me to go to the airport?"

"Because. You are the only one who I trust to not snoop around every nook of my apartment. You spend half of your non-working hours there anyway."

Wilson opened his mouth, but decided to close it back. It was just no use.

"I need you to pick up someone from the airport and take them to my apartment. You can help them get settled in if you want to get out of work. You know I would."

Wilson opened his mouth, but House answered what he was going to ask.

"I have no idea how she looks. To be honest, I haven't seen her since she was three years old."

Wilson only nodded. Then, something caught his attention.

"She?" Wilson asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. She." House replied seriously.

"You don't have a place for a woman to sleep, much less put her stuff ... even if she could handle that couch."

House mock-pouted and said, "Aww, don't worry, Jamie-boy, you can still sleep on your couch."

"House, seriously, where is she going to sleep?"

"I cleared the guest bedroom."

"You mean your junk room? Where'd you put that stuff?"

"In various areas."

"You shoved it in your room and plan on keeping the door closed?"

House grinned. "Exactly."

Wilson looked at his friend in disbelief, while House threw something shiny at him.

"Here's the key. I'll be home by six, at least. Let her know that."

"Will do".

Wilson walked out of House's office with the largest grin. This was going to be good, or crazy. He didn't know what could possess House to let a woman move in with him. House had always said that he liked to be alone. He had never even mentioned her. That meant one of two things: either he really liked her, or she wasn't anything too special. If the latter were correct, then why would she be here? House couldn't possibly like her because he had, basically, never seen her. Maybe House wasn't as visual as Wilson thought that he was. Wilson asked himself a hundred questions, all while chuckling softly and shaking his head. Then, he remembered that he did not know what she looked like. She did not know how he looked, or even who he was. This girl probably did not even know what House looked like, unless someone had a picture of him. Wilson highly doubted that thought. A frustrated sigh was let out as Wilson drove to the airport. He was preparing himself for complete mayhem. The grin was definitely gone.


	2. It's Better Than Phiney

A/N: YIKES! My sincerest apologies for making the readers sit for weeks in torture. Then again, my story has not gone far enough to make y'all be in that much suspense. Anyway . . .

I hope that I get some posts, and not all of them will be flames. Please let me know if this is boring, though. Maybe I will even get you readers to chuckle a few times . . .who knows! NO! She is not Wilson's kid either lol.

Disclaimer: I DO own Josephine Albury and all of her past relations and acquaintances that were a part of her before she moved to New Jersey. Yay! I own something!

James Wilson's face was flushed pink with worry when he was parking his car. As he went down the elevator, his stomach continued to tighten. The parking garage was five stories high, and as he passed each floor he thought of how many women were in the airport.

In the car, Wilson decided that going inside the airport would be necessary. At first, he thought that it would merely be gentleman-like to help a lady with her bags. After he thought about it, he realised that he would have to go in to find her. It would not be simple enough to just drive by and pick her up. James had tried to call House to, at least, find out what flight she was coming on. Greg had refused to answer his phone. Wilson knew that House was purposefully ignoring his call. As he stepped inside of the automatic doors he tried to call House again.

Greg picked up on the second ring.

"What?"

"You could have at least told me what flight she was coming on."

Wilson could hear House grinning through the phone.

"You didn't ask . . ."

"O! COME ON!"

House spoke in his annoyed tone, "Alright. She is coming on USAir. The flight came in at three o'clock from West Palm Beach, Florida. What time is it now, three-thirty?"

Wilson laughed before he spoke.

"So, she's from Florida?"

"No, she got a connecting flight".

"Where from?"

There was no reply.

With that, Wilson put away his cell phone and began to ask directions from the nearest person in uniform. Unfortunately, the nearest person in uniform was a police officer on his first day of work. So, Wilson asked a woman who was behind something that appeared to be a "front desk". Fortunately, she knew what she was talking about.

James waited in front of a pair of doors that the girl was supposed to be coming out of. As Wilson waited, he thought about ways he could recognise this woman. James knew she was moving in. Therefore, she would have lots of bags. Then, he remembered that all women traveled with many bags. He thought about House's type. Then again, House had more of a "personality type" than a "look type". Wilson thought that, just maybe, he would be able to tell from the way that she walked. She would walk confidently, that was for sure. In the aspect of looks, Wilson knew that she would, most likely, have brown hair and hot legs. Just before the doors opened, James knew how he would recognise her.

"She's going to be searching, maybe even confused", he whispered.

The people began to pour out of the doors. More than once, he had seen a woman waving. James would begin to smile and lift his hand, until he saw her run to someone else. There was one woman who walked out of the doors that practically had "Dr. Gregory House M.D." stamped on her forehead. Wilson had walked up to her to introduce himself, only to be, nearly, beaten-down by her, very jealous, husband. The crowd faded and Wilson was the only one left.

James Wilson began to walk away, feeling like a complete failure. He heard a loud _thunk_ and turned around. Trying to push her way out of the doors was a girl. She appeared to be kind of heavy set, but the first thing he noticed about the girl was her wild, curly, red hair. As the girl dragged one of her big, black bags out of the door he noticed that she was wearing an aqua-coloured shirt with some Chinese symbols. Her jeans were frayed and her old, beat-up tennis looked very supportive. Wilson decided that her height was about five-foot, eight inches. When both of her bags were out of the door, she still held on tightly to her backpack and guitar case. The girl looked around, in a state of confusion. Her eyes met with Wilson and she studied his lab coat. She slowly walked up to him and cleared her throat. James Wilson was quite happy, and amused that he had turned around.

Her voice was petite as she asked, "Excuse me, are you Dr. Gregory House?"

Wilson shook his head.

The girl nervously sucked in air and asked, "Do you work at Princeton Plains borough Teaching Hospital?"

Wilson nodded and smiled.

The girl threw her arms around Wilson. He politely hugged her in return. Suddenly, she stepped back and smoothed her shirt.

She looked down and muttered, "Sorry".

"That's okay. Is that not a usual thing for you?"

The girl thought that Wilson was being sarcastic. She checked his face to see if he was. Wilson noticed that her eyes looked slightly hurt, and, in return, his eyes showed concern. When the girl noticed that he was serious she spoke.

"No, I don't often hug people, especially strangers."

"Then, I assume that I am quite privileged."

The girl smiled, showing a mouthful of slightly crooked teeth. Her smile lit up her whole face and gave Wilson the chance to think that she was, in fact, pretty. He never would have thought so before.

She slightly laughed and said, "Indeed, I suppose you are!"

Her pale, freckley features were now slightly pink from being so nervous and, then, becoming more relaxed. Wilson picked up one of her bags and stuck out his right hand.

"I'm Doctor James Wilson, please call me James".

The girl firmly shook his hand.

"Josephine Albury, but, _please_, just call me Jo."

"Why Jo?"

Jo answered brightly, "Well, it's better than Phiney, ain't it?"

She started to walk away with her other bag, her backpack, and the guitar case.

Wilson blinked, stared, the answered, "Well, I suppose it is".

James Wilson soon caught up with Jo. He thought that she was a fast walker for someone of her size and shape. Jo had a very short torso. James was trying to decide if it was that short because her breasts took up that much room, or if it was just that short. Her legs were very long and thick, especially her thighs. Jo's feet were big, and the wideness of her tennis did not help their appearance. In contrast to her feet, she had tiny hands. On her left wrist she wore different bracelets and a silver band on her wedding ring finger. Jo's left thumb was partially covered by a silver thumb-ring that had turtles carved in it. Her right wrist had a black, leather watch and, on her middle finger, there was a graduation ring. Wilson decided within himself that her accent sounded sort of Australian or British, with a touch of American. He took a breath, and then spoke.

"So, where are you from?"

"O! Me? I'm from the Bahamas."

Wilson was going to comment, but Jo continued.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Bahamians are black (or at least tan) and you don't even sound Bahamian yada-yada. I apoligise if you weren't going to say that, but it's what everyone else says, so I saved you the trouble. O! And no, my parents aren't missionaries. Yes, I was born there. Just in case you're one of those really "out there" people: no, we don't ride dolphins to school."

At first, Wilson thought that this was kind of rude. Then, he saw her smile and he understood that this was a routine that she faced every time she met someone new. James smiled back.

"You're joking about not riding dolphins to school right?" Wilson asked in a mocking tone.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Yeah".

The rest of the walk to the car was pretty quiet. Somehow, they fit both of her bags into the trunk. The guitar and backpack were thrown into the backseat. As soon as they sat in the car, Jo immediately took a hair band from her wrist and tied up her hair. She tugged on her shirt a little. Jo turned around and reached in her backpack to pull out a pair of glasses. Wilson observed that through the airport scent, she smelled of dryer sheets and faded vanilla. Wilson stared at her through the silence.

Jo spoke up and said, "I'm sorry I made you wait. Truly, I was one of the first people off the plane. I only had my backpack with me then. My mom said the change my shirt at the airport because the shirt I was wearing was 'inappropriate' because it was one of those black, worded t-shirts."

When Wilson was still silent she continued.

"So, I changed my shirt, brushed my hair, and took off my glasses. I think that my mom is right. You do only get one chance to make a first impression. I don't even have to wear my glasses all the time anyway, but I thought it would help me to learn the road signs over here. What do you think?"

" I think that your mom is right."

"Well, yeah, but I meant about the road signs. I may be eighteen, but I still can't drive over here. It can't hurt to learn."

Wilson smiled and replied, "I still think that your mom is right".

Jo smiled back.

Wilson decided to change the subject.

"So how did you end up coming to live with House anyway?"

"Well, you see, he is a close friend of my aunt and uncle."

Wilson muttered, more to himself, "Wow! House has friends".

Jo raised an eyebrow and continued, "Yeah, they own a diving company and he went diving with them a long time ago. Either way, I want to go to school to be some type of doctor. I was looking at colleges online and came across PPTH and decided I wanted to go there. My aunt and uncle mentioned it to Dr. House because we wanted to find out more about the place. It was then that he offered me a place to live."

At first, Wilson was speechless, but he managed to force out a, "Wow".

"Yeah, I know", Jo gushed. "He must be a really nice guy."

Wilson did not comment, so Jo continued.

"There is one condition though."

"What's that?" Wilson asked as he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I have to cook and clean for him."

"Ahhh. That explains it."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

In no time, they arrived at the apartment. The ride was filled with casual conversation. The whole time, Wilson kept his eyes on the road, never making eye contact with Jo. As they walked up to the front door, he turned to ask her a question. It was then that he noticed her eyes. James noticed that her eyes looked familiar, but he was unable to place them. It didn't take any more than 5 seconds for it to occur to him that her eyes looked remarkably like his. Her eyes were not necessarily the same shape, but they were the same brown colour, with a hint of olive. Wilson suddenly turned away and they both stepped inside.


End file.
